Axel's Death
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: My remake of Axel's Death. Find out Roxas's reaction when he sees Axel about to die. Akuroku.


Axel lay on a see through platform which lay over an obis of purple, white, and blue texture. The ground that Axel seemed to be on was invisible. The colors seemed to go on forever. There was no entrance and no exit to the strange place.

Axel's body began to fade. Black fragments floated from the cloak which clung to his tall, frail body. His energy and magic were drained from the attack which forced him to use his whole body to perform.

Sora ran over to the fading red head. Worried flushed over the young brunette haired boy. Axel was dying. He used the last of his strength to save Sora. "Axel… You're fading away…" Sora scanned over the disappearing body.

"Well that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack… You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings… right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot… Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said growing more worried of what Axel was implying.

"Think I'll pass." Axel turned his head and gazed up in to the non-ending colors. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." Axel laughed to himself.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas." Axel closed his eyes. He opened them hearing something next to him.

His eyes met blue ocean ones, similar to Sora's. Only these eyes had longing and not wanting to be alone tears glimmering in them. His spiky hair was a dirty blonde color instead of brunette spiky hair that Sora had.

Axel laughed again to himself. "Roxas…" he said looking at the boy.

"Axel you dope. What do you think you're doing? Haven't you learned yet? You can't use your whole being in n attack. That's mad!" Tears streamed down the blonde's face as he laughed the best he could.

Axel lifted his hand and brushed away the tears that lingered on Roxas's cheeks. His hand came to rest on the younger boy's cheek. "Roxas you know I'm not good when you cry. I can't handle it when sexy blonde haired, blue eyed boys cry. I'm not a girl for heaven's sake." Axel smiled.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled as he leaned down closer to the fading Axel and buried his head in to his chest. "Please Axel. Don't leave me. You can't. I won't let you!" Roxas grabbed on to what was left of the black cloak on Axel's body.

"Roxas… you'll be ok. You have Sora. You don't need dumb old me to keep you happy." Axel ran his hand through Roxas's messy hair.

"No! I need you! Y-you make me feel whole. I can't handle not feeling that anymore. If you go… I'll be alone. I won't have anyone to love anymore, Axel. That's why… I won't let you leave me."

Axel lifted Roxas's head and stared in to his eyes, which were gathered with tears. "Roxas… Don't say it. It'll make it harder to go."

"I should have never left. I'm… so sorry Axel. I made you lonely. You were right…"

"Don't blame yourself. Now what was I right about? I don't seem to recall." Axel spoke quietly, his strength to keep his eyes open was draining.

"You did miss me." Roxas wept more. "Axel… I love you."

Roxas leaned forward. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Roxas's hand ran up the other's chest to take it's place on Axel's cheek, holding his head still. The blonde ran his tongue along the pyro's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Axel gladly parted his lips for the boy, eager to deepen the kiss. But before Roxas slipped his tongue in to Axel's mouth, he pulled away.

"If you make it, I'll let you taste more." Roxas kissed Axel's cheek.

"You're such a tease." Axel smirked. "Guess I'll have to wait for that taste, huh Roxy?"

Roxas licked Axel's neck. "Come on Axel. Stay with me. I'll take care of you." Roxas wept more in to Axel's neck. Roxas moved back to Axel's mouth and captured it in a kiss once again.

"Roxas… I love you." Axel said against the kiss. "And always will." Axel whispered something in to Roxas's lips before kissing Roxas back with all the strength he had left.

Axel's body faded completely away. Roxas's lips once again were alone, nothing pressed against them. He was alone once again, Axel's words echoed in his mind. And he couldn't help but believe them.

_I'll come back to you, I promise._


End file.
